


Take it easy

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Smut, but you got it anyway, the kotatsu porn no one wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has a stressful day. Kagami has an idea how to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it easy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written porn in forever

Despite the fact that he wasn’t overly muscular or tall, Kuroko wouldn’t call himself fragile or a lightweight.

However, the wind, which is now violently jolting his whole frame will be definitely the cause of his end. He will be simply plucked by it, like a feather into the air and blew out of this planet.

Right at this moment, he misses Kagami’s solid presence at his side, and wishes he could cling to it, to feel safe and grounded.

But no. He has to struggle on his own. At least to the nearest bus stop.

When he finally arrives there, and checks the schedule he realizes that he has just missed his earlier bus. Kuroko frowns. This is not a good day.

First he had a falling out with the principal, who didn’t approve of his ‘teaching methods’ for his students, claiming that he was too loose on them and too liberal with the syllabus.

He didn’t agree, but nodded politely and listened to all her complaints.

Next, his class’ performance was less than stellar, and somehow Kuroko got a headache. He also had tests which needed grading for tomorrow.

Plus it was really cold and windy.

Suddenly, a truck which was driving, by splashed a hefty amount of dirty poodle water on Kuroko’s jacket and pants. Kuroko jumped back and grimaced.

When the bus arrived, he was squished in a large crowd of people in thick winter jackets. There was no free railing to hold on to and he was jolted back and forth by the motion of the bus.

When he arrived at his and Kagami’s apartment he was dirty, grumpy, cold and hungry.

He mentally prepared himself to be met with an empty apartment and leftover pizza from yesterday, but when he put the key in the lock he realized the door was open.

Kuroko blinked in confusion.

He pushed it open and walked into the genkan. His initial panic subsided when he saw Kagami’s shoes and jacket.

“Taiga-kun?” He called, while toeing off his own shoes. He heard the TV in the living room. He took off his jacket and put it on a hanger. It would have to be dry-cleaned later. He padded into the living room and saw his boyfriend eating tangerines at the kotatsu.

“Why are you home?” Kuroko asked and saw in satisfaction as Kagami jumped and almost spilled his cup of cocoa.

“Jesus, don’t do that.” Kagami whipped and frowned at Kuroko. “What’s with your pants?” He asked when he saw Kuroko’s muddy jeans. Kuroko looked down at the sopping mess that were his pants.

“Accident. Why are you home?” He repeated the question. Kagami was already getting up.

“I got my leave today. Take them off and leave them in the bathroom. I made some soup for you.” He said as he walked past Kuroko into their kitchen. Kuroko followed, frowning.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kagami rummaged through the fridge taking out a pot of soup. He shrugged. “You were busy the past two weeks. It didn’t seem important.” Kuroko wanted to be mad at Kagami for not telling him sooner, that way he would be able to coordinate their leaves and spend some free time together.

But he also understood that Kagami didn’t want to bother him with petty things when he was stressed from work.

“Hey, don’t sulk.” Kagami said as he was gently stirring the soup in the pot. “At least you get to enjoy warm soup for a week.” Kuroko smiled. That was true. Kagami most often left early for work and came back later than Kuroko, so they had little time together.

And warm soup did sound nice after a long day of work. Especially on a cold, winter day.

As did extra cuddle time in bed in the morning.

“Hey, don’t space out.” Kagami poked him lightly on the forehead. “Go change, and come back to the living room.” Kuroko blinked and nodded. He padded into the bathroom. He took of his soiled jeans, grimacing. He just hoped they wouldn’t be ruined. He dumped his shirt and a light blazer into the hamper and then padded in his boxers back into their bedroom, where he put on loose sweatpants, clean socks, a t-shirt and a long sleeve.  When he was walking back to the living room he saw Kagami’s old sweater, hanging on the back of a chair. He contemplated it for a all of two seconds before he decided to put it on anyway. He was inhumanly cold.

He also took a bottle of hand lotion, because his hands were getting dry and rough really quickly in this weather.

He put the tube on the kotatsu and Kagami slid a plate of warm, pleasantly smelling soup in front of him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Kuroko took a spoonful and sighed.

* * *

 

Kuroko took off his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. His vision swam for a moment and the refocused again on the stack of papers before him. Kagami glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Brats." Kuroko muttered and sprawled on the kotatsu. Kagami snorted.

"Last week you called them your ‘precious angels’." He mocked and took a sip from his cocoa and grimaced at the cold liquid.

Kuroko huffed. “Last week there was no test.” Kuroko sat upright and winced as his back cracked lightly. Kagami looked at him for a moment and then shrugged.

"I’m making some cocoa. You want?" Kuroko shook his head.

"Chamomile tea, please?" Kagami made a face.

"Fine. But I’m not kissing you after you drink it." Kuroko pouted. Just slightly. Kagami rolled his eyes.

Kuroko went back to grading the tests and had only half a mind to register that the tea was already on the table.

"Thank you." He murmured and then suddenly yawned.

"Jeez, if you’re tired then just rest." Kuroko was about to protest, that he wasn’t tired and he still needed to grade the tests, but another yawn interrupted him. Kagami looked pointedly at him. Kuroko sighed. He put away the tests and the glasses and laid down. He snuggled deeper into the nest of pillows and cushions Kagami made and Kuroko added to later.

After few moments he was out.  

* * *

 

Kuroko awakened to the lottery announcements and Kagami’s hand stroking his hair. He turned on his side and snuggled into the blanket. He opened one eye and looked up to see that Kagami was watching TV, while his hand was still absent-mindedly moving in his hair.

Kuroko moved closer and bumped Kagami’s thigh with his forehead. Kagami looked down at him. Kuroko was still a little cold and his back hurt. He still wanted to nap some more, and Kagami looked perfectly snuggable right now. So he flopped on his back and extended his arms.

Kagami raised an eyebrow and snorted when Kuroko pouted. He ruffled his hair got under the blanket.

Kuroko closed his eyes and drifted off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

 

When Kuroko awakens for the second time, he’s securely wrapped in Kagami’s arms and Kagami’s hand is idly stroking through his hair. Kuroko wiggles a bit and stretches and presses his face further into Kagami’s chest.

It’s nice and warm, but he’s still a bit shivery, the cold weather from before still chilling him, bone deep.

“Hmpf.” Kuroko mutters when he breathes in Kagami’s scent. He just wishes he could melt into that warmth and never had to face the awful winter weather ever again.

“Still cold?” Kagami asks with his mouth lightly pressed to Kuroko’s forehead. Their legs tangle under the kotatsu which buzzes pleasantly. Kuroko nods and headbutts Kagami lightly in the chin. Kagami snorts.

Kuroko starts dozing off; he hears the TV in the distance, but it’s a background noise for him.

Somehow Kagami’s hand wormed itself under his three layers and is now stroking his naked back. Kuroko wants to protest that, that will only make him colder, but it actually does the opposite.

He sighs and stretches to plant a soft kiss on Kagami’s chin as a ‘thank you’ and before he knows it, there is a tongue prying his lips open.

They kiss long and slow and languid and Kuroko feels Kagami’s other hand, not the one inside his shirts rubbing his back, running over his side and then hooking under his knee. Kagami rolls them over so that Kuroko is now sprawled on top of him.

Kuroko moans into Kagami’s mouth, because he’s half hard now.

Kagami breaks the kiss. “You’re a little pervert, aren’t you?” He teases. Kuroko looks at him with sleepy eyes.

“I’m not.” He protests. “You’re just too good at kissing.” Kagami raises an eyebrow.

“That means you should kiss me again.” Kuroko deadpans and leans in.

When Kagami obliges, Kuroko sighs into his mouth and adjusts himself, his cock rubbing against Kagami’s thigh. He’s content to just rub and rut himself into oblivion and then flop back to his nap or get back to those tests he needs to check, but Kagami has another idea.

He grabs Kuroko’s hips and adjusts him so that Kuroko half sits, half kneels over Kagami. Kuroko hums and rocks forward, seeking friction and giving Kagami a pointed hint. Kagami reaches into his sweatpants and wraps his hand around Kuroko who hisses.

“Too dry.” His hips stutter. “We need something…”

“The lube is upstairs.” Kagami says and they both look at each other. Kuroko contemplates their position. If he would get up now, went upstairs for the bottle and got back down, the mood would certainly be ruined. If Kagami went for it, he would most likely flop down, stroked himself and went back to sleep.

It’s a no win situation.

Kuroko sighs and proceeds to stand up but Kagami’s hand on his cock stops him.

“Wait.” He says and licks his lips. “Your lotion.” Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

“Hand lotion. It’s still on the kotatsu right? Give it to me.” Kuroko blindly reaches behind himself and gropes for the tube, almost spilling the rest of his chamomile tea. He pushes the lotion into Kagami’s hand and proceeds to shuck off his pants and boxers. Kagami observes him, at the same time squirting a decent amount of lotion on his hands and rubbing it in. Kuroko adjusts the cloth from the kotatsu, covering his behind.

“I don’t want to catch a cold.” He answers Kagami’s questioning look. Kagami just shrugs and grabs Kuroko’s erection with his lotion slicked hand. Kuroko shudders and moans. Kagami’s hand slides easily along his length. He pats and nudges Kuroko’s thighs with his free hand, urging Kuroko to lean forward. Kuroko puts his hands on the floor on both sides of Kagami’s head, his backside still covered by the blanket from the kotatsu.

He rocks into Kagami’s tight grip, while Kagami’s other hand kneads the muscles of the back of his thigh and then slides up, a finger hesitantly rubbing between his buttocks.

“Hm…Who is the pervert now?” Kuroko asks amused.

“Shut up.” Kagami sputters. “It’s for you.” Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

“Me?”

“Yeah.  I-“ Kagami’s hand halts it’s movement and suddenly he looks unsure. “I want to try…Can I try something?” Kuroko looks at him with half lidded expression. It’s unusual for Kagami to ‘have ideas’ in the first place. It was usually Kuroko who initiated or suggested things to try out.

But he’s interested and intrigued and too turned on not to agree. He nods his consent and waits.

Kagami’s hand withdraws and then comes back covered with more slick, cool hand lotion.

Kuroko raises an eyebrow again. They could have just gone for the lube in the first place.

Kagami rubs his index finger gently over Kuroko’s opening. He circles it and rubs it up and down. The cool lotion warms up fast. Kuroko looks expectant and wait for the inevitable.

But it doesn’t happen.

Kagami just rubs the place and while it feels nice,  _good_ , it’s not enough of a stimulation for Kuroko.

He then feels a light pressure, but still no intrusion.

Kuroko huffs lightly.

“If you want to put it in, just do it.” Kagami flushes slightly.

“It’s not the point.” He mumbles. Kuroko looks skeptical.

Not the point? There could be only  _one_  point in what they were doing now and intending to do soon.

Kuroko contemplates this.

Kagami’s movements are slow and gentle. He uses a lot of lotion and his careful and it seem that he wants Kuroko to relax.

Kuroko blinks.

“Are you giving me an erotic massage?” He asks, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Kagami flushes even more.

“Uh. It’s okay right?”

Kuroko hums again and leans down to brush their lips.

“Sure.”

Kagami captures his mouth and he explores it for a while. Kuroko sighs and tries to rock his hips forward or backwards but he doesn’t know which stimulant to focus on. Finally he just lets himself relax a little and feel.

Kagami keeps his touches gentle, both on Kuroko’s cock and his opening. Kuroko almost sighs in frustration, and rocks his hips backwards for the last time and then Kagami’s finger slips right in up to the first knuckle.

They both break apart with surprised gasps.

“It went in so easily.” Kuroko says.

“Yeah.”

Kagami pauses for a moment, while Kuroko looks expectant.

“Well?” He asks.

“Man, you’re so impatient.” Kuroko huffs and wiggles his hips again, trying to make Kagami put in another finger. Kagami stays unfazed and just massages Kuroko’s entrance lightly.

“Hm.” Kuroko bites Kagami’s lip. “A little faster please?”

“Uh-un.” Kagami bites him right back.

“Deeper then?” Kagami laughs a little but obliges going one knuckle deeper and then withdrawing.

“I gave up.” Kuroko sighs. “Do what you want.”

Kagami grins and his hand withdraws again, and finally there are two fingers covered in slick lotion.

It takes a bit more massaging and rubbing but the digits eventually go in, so smoothly it makes Kuroko moan a little.

Kagami pumps Kuroko’s cock slowly, his fingers working him in and out, lightly twisting, but never touching their intended goal. Kuroko looks at Kagami’s flushed, but other than that calm face. His eyes are hooded, like Kuroko’s, but he doesn’t look like he will burst any moment. Which is how Kuroko feels.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Kagami’s fingers brush his prostate and Kuroko jolts forward, because it takes him by surprise.

Kagami still looks as calm as ever. Kuroko frowns.

“When did you become so patient?”

“While dealing with you.” Kuroko snorts lightly, but then Kagami twists his fingers a little harder and rubs at the bundle of nerves and Kuroko moans again, his arms shaking. He bucks his hips backwards, but then Kagami pumps him once, and Kuroko almost groans at the slow rhythm of everything.

“Isn’t…Isn’t your hand tired?” Kuroko asks, because they have been at this for a while and, while it feels nice, very nice it doesn’t go nearly as fast as Kuroko would like it.

Kagami snorts. “Which one?” And he simultaneously gives Kuroko’s cock a one, long stroke and rubs his prostate.

Kuroko almost topples over and falls at Kagami, but somehow his trembling arms manage to uphold him.

“Actually.” Kagami says when he goes back to just rubbing and light touches. “Can you scoot a little closer?” Kuroko blinks, but obliges, moving up, so that his legs are on both sides of Kagami’s chest and if he wanted to, Kagami could suck him off like that.

Ah. Maybe it’s better not to give him any other ideas.

When Kuroko moves up, the cloth from the kotatsu falls away exposing his naked behind and legs and his cheeks flush when he feels the difference of temperatures.

Kagami sees this and raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me you are feeling shy  _now_?” Kuroko shakes his head.

“A bit cold.” His legs are covered in goose bumps now and he feels Kagami’s hands twitch, like they want to run over his thighs, but as it is, they are a little  _occupied_.

Kuroko’s mouth twitches at that.

Kagami’s hand withdraws for the third time and comes back with more lotion. This time he doesn’t waste time and slips his fingers into Kuroko’s opening and goes straight for his prostate to stimulate it, while his other hand thumbs the head of Kuroko’s cock idly.

Kuroko bites his lip and inhales through his nose. Kagami’s touches suddenly became more firm and accurate. His hands work him in a harmonious rhythm, and his hips stutter, because suddenly he doesn’t know what he should do, where he should move, where he should  _push_.

It’s too much and not enough at once.

 “Relax.” Kagami murmurs and slows his pace a little, but his fingers trust in deep and precise. The slippery slick sound of Kagami’s hands covered in lotion in Kuroko’s intimate places arouse him to breaking point.

He feels heat pool in his gut, his arms shake and a moan threatens to slip from his lips.

But then he realizes that they are alone.

In their own damn apartment.

And he’s an  _adult_.

All this, combined with the deep, slow trusts and the steady pumping of his member make him shudder and then finally utter an embarrassingly long and louder then normal moan.

He promptly bites his lip and flushes.

“Fuck.” Kagami breathes, his hands falter a little. “Tetsuya that was hot. Do that again.”

“What-“ Kuroko starts, but then Kagami’s fingers twits deep and hard and all logical thoughts fall from his mind.

After that it’s a haze of Kagami’s slick hands and Kuroko’s gasping moans.

 “I’m…going…” Kuroko gasps and shudders.

“Yeah.” Kagami breathes and squeezes Kuroko’s cock. “Go ahead.”

Kuroko rocks his hips hard on Kagami’s fingers inside him and lets out a low groan. Kagami strokes Kuroko faster, seeing his need to come this instant.

Kuroko rocks his hips a few times and then utters a frustrated sound.

“What’s wrong?” Kagami asks concerned. Kuroko’s whole frame trembles.

“I can’t.” Kuroko sounds frustrated and pained for some reason. For a moment Kagami panics that he might have caused Kuroko pain by accident, but then Kuroko moans long and loud when he rocks forward, into Kagami’s fists.

He pants for a moment and then focuses his gaze directly on Kagami’s face.

“I need-“ He gulps for air and experimentally rocks back.

“What. Tell me.” Kagami coaxes the answer out of him gently. If his hands wouldn’t be busy stimulating, they would be running all over Kuroko’s body in an attempt to sooth him.

Kuroko heaves a shaky sigh.

“More.”

Kagami raises an eyebrow at that.

“Alright. Can you lean back a bit?” Kagami nudges Kuroko up. Kagami also has to move forward if he doesn’t want to let go of Kuroko.

“Okay. Now lift you shirts.” Kuroko has only half a mind left, but he obliges and pushes his three layers up to his chin.

Kagami surges forward and latches on one pink nipple and Kuroko arches and comes with a moan, louder than usual for him.

Kuroko slumps forward in a boneless heap and Kagami wraps his arms around him and then lays back down in the nest of pillows and blankets on the floor.

He hears Kuroko’s ragged breath in his ear, but when he runs a hand over his back, it’s relaxed and languid. Soon, Kuroko calms down and snuggles closer into Kagami’s embrace.

“I think.” He sighs. “The neighbors heard me.”

Kagami laughs. “I think they are out.”

Just when he says that, they both hear a bang on the wall.

“Or not.” Kuroko snorts. He presses his cheek to Kagami’s and Kagami can feel his heartbeat over his chest. He turns his head and presses a light kiss to Kuroko’s ear.

“Better?”

“Mhm.” Kuroko wiggles and then he feels Kagami’s neglected arousal poke him in the thigh.

“Hm.” This time it’s Kuroko who turns his head and nips Kagami’s jaw. “My turn.”

Kagami lets him go and Kuroko promptly crawls backwards under the kotatsu.

He feels tugging on his legs and he realizes that Kuroko wants him to scoot. He obliges and shifts so that his lower half is under the kotatsu, while his feet peek from the other side, due to his long legs. He probably looks idiotic, but he doesn’t really care, because Kuroko tugs at his sweatpants.

“Lift your hips please.”

Kagami does how he’s told and feels Kuroko pull his pants and boxers away. There is no change in temperature when his erection is freed because of the warmth from the kotatsu. He feels Kuroko shift between his legs and then a mouth touches the head of his cock.

It’s a fond, little kiss and Kagami can’t help but smile softly at the gesture.

It last only for a split second however, because in the next moment Kuroko swallows him whole.

“Holy shit.” Kagami swears and his knees hit the kotatsu. Kuroko smiles around a mouthful of his cock and somehow that makes Kagami groan.

Kuroko starts slowly bobbing his head, his lips sliding up and down Kagami’s length. Kagami grips the edges of the kotatsu. He so desperately wants to see Kuroko’s face, run his hands through his hair and rub the back of his neck.

But he can only grip the table harder.

“Jesus.” He gasps. “I can never get used to you doing that. Warn a guy next time will you?”

Kuroko releases him with a wet sound. He feels a tongue circle the head and then lightly lap at the slit. Kuroko licks and kisses the head of Kagami’s cock and hums in contentment.

“This is your warning.” Kuroko says before he deepthroats Kagami for the second time.

“Fuck.” Kagami gasps and throws his head back. He thought he was ready, but again Kuroko proved him wrong. As per usual.

Kuroko bobs his head enthusiastically swallowing Kagami’s whole length. Kagami breathes hard.

“Tetsuya.” He moans Kuroko’s name. Kuroko wraps his hands at the base of Kagami’s cock and refocuses on the head. He ups the pace of his sucking. Kagami feels he’s close, the muscles in his thighs and stomach quiver.

Kagami bites his lip and tries very hard not to trust his hips up, in Kuroko’s hot mouth. Kuroko’s sucks become more urgent and sloppy.

And then there is a loud thud from under the kotatsu.

Kagami startles.

Silence.

“Did you just hit yourself on the head?” Kagami asks, amusement coloring his voice.

“No.” Comes the muffled reply. Kagami snickers.

“Don’t lie.”

“It’s not wise to make fun of someone who has their mouth near your private parts Taiga-kun.” Kuroko says and then Kagami can feel  _teeth_  gently scraping over a vein on the underside of his cock.

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” He apologizes hastily. He wouldn’t put it past Kuroko to actually bite him there.

Kuroko hums again and then resumes sucking him off, this time slower and more careful. Kagami focuses completely on the hot mouth on his cock and hisses when Kuroko rolls his balls and then he comes with a groan and shudder.

He hears Kuroko gulp and swallow, and he lays down again in the nest of pillows. He feels Kuroko tuck him back into his boxers and pants and he lets him, too boneless and spent too do that himself.

Kagami lays for a few moments and breathes and then realizes that something is wrong.

“Hey. Come here.”

Silence.

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed because you hit yourself on the head.”

He hears rustling and then Kuroko’s blue mop of hair emerges from under the kotatsu. His lips are swollen and a light blush dusts his cheeks.

Kagami makes a motion with his hand and Kuroko crawls back into Kagami’s arms.

“Let me see your head.” Kagami says and gropes it gently for any sign of bumps or other injury.

“I’m fine.” Kuroko mumbles into Kagami’s shirt.

“Maybe, but I wanna check myself.” Kagami runs his fingers one more time through Kuroko’s hair, and then nods satisfied when he doesn’t come up with anything.

“Nothing. Your fine.” He says and kisses the top of Kuroko’s head.

“Told you.” Kuroko mumbles sleepily. Kagami pats him on the head.

“I’m cold again.” Kuroko mumbles after a while.

“Huh? Then wear your damn pants, dumbass.” Kagami says and reaches for Kuroko’s sweats which lie forgotten on the floor.

“Hm. My ass is not dumb.” Kuroko mumbles again and adjusts Kagami’s sweater, which only reaches the tops of his thighs. He then takes the hand which is securely wrapped around his middle and lowers it so that it rests on his behind.

“And you like it. As you so eagerly proved.” Kuroko opens one eye and sees Kagami flush. “So keep it warm.”

Kagami huffs, annoyed and amused and then reaches for the blanket, which was also forgotten in the midst of their romp.

“Yes sensei.” Kagami snorts and puts the blanket around them and within moments Kuroko is asleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly slides away from the internet*


End file.
